powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Zerak The Butcher
Zerak Smith also known as Zerak The Butcher is the brother to Zeran Smith '''also known as '''Zeran The Merciful. He is the main Antagonist for War Of The Wizards though he seems like more of a supporting Villain at times when hanging with the likes Of Rita Repulsa and the other Power Ranger Villains. Personality Zerak The Butcher has been known to be sadistic, cunning and adaptive. He has always been known to use everything to his advantage and has been seen to manipulate people to do his work for him. Zerak was discovered in Green With Evil Part 3 that he would've been a calm charismatic individual had his sister not met her end when she did. Pre-Power Rangers Ten thousand years ago a war started, a war that would put 19 teams of teenagers in a battle to protect not just the planet, not just the universe but free will itself. Zeran and his, than good brother Zerak put together a team of the most notorious villains turned good and formed the "Pirate Rangers". to do battle with Rita, once known as The Mystic Mother before the blast of The Black Sun changed her to the evil witch known as Rita and The Intergalactic Empire, With the help of the Pirate Rangers they defeated Rita and this empire sending her to lick her wounds. One Day Zordon was celebrating with his apprentices on another successful victory before the room began to shake when they dashed outside they Saw Rita summoning some Meteor Down to the planet. It was only thanks to the noble sacrifice of their sister "Kira the kind" that the planet was saved...however, at a cost. Zerak, in his greif lost it before disapearing it was only when he returned that Zordon and Zeran learned how badly he lost it. Zerak, now named Zerak the butcher had returned but no longer blamed his brother for the death of their sister but free will itself. After a long drawn out battle Zeran sent his brother flying into another part of space and hadn't been seen since. Other then Zeran when he battled Zerak with Lou Chiang at his side, no one has seen hide or hair of the Butcher since that day. Mighty Morphin Groovy Rangers 'The War Begins A New' After a Millenum of silenice Zerak finally re appeared egaer to start his war to destroy free will again. He reunites with an old Ally of his by the name of "Groarke The Conquer" as they turn their attetion to earth. After killing fiveteen teams of poower rangers with the help of his secret weapon, Zerak beleives he had broken his brother and would no longer have any interferance from him. Zerak would quickly learn that they were attacking earth during a very interesting era, the 1960s which fit right into his plan because if him and Groarke could figure out how to destroy 60s culture, free will on this planet was sure to fall. The Groovy Rangers are Formed Zerak used all his powers and tried to stop the Rangers at every turn, despite all this though The Power Rangers were formed. However, Zerak was not one to give up, so using his connections Zerak contacted the KKK as they were called to kidnap Leon's sister, Maggie, in return for his sister's safe return, Zerak wanted ALL the power coins handed over. In doing so Zerak made Leon's decision for him. However, Francine had a plan that used the Chocolate Power Coins and tricked Zerak into handing over Leon's sister. After a long drawn out battle Zerak was forced to retreat, but this was the least of the Groovy Rangers problems. Alliance with The Enforcer Rangers WIP A new Alliance With Zedd WIP Groarke's Demise WIP Duel with Francine Hampton WIP Battle With Astro Force WIP Zerak's Apprentice on Triforia WIP The Elis Family Sepration WIP Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Coming Soon Zeo Coming Soon Turbo Coming Soon In Space Coming Lost Galaxy Coming Soon Lightspeed Rescue Coming Soon Time Force Coming Soon Wild Force Coming Soon Ninja Storm Coming Soon Dino Thunder Coming Soon S.P.D Coming Soon Mystic Force Coming Soon Operation Overdrive Coming Soon Jungle Fury Coming Soon Ultra Coming Soon RPM Coming Soon Movie Appearnces Category:Villains Category:Power Rangers: The War Of The Wizards (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Arc) Category:Male Category:Main PR Villains Category:Wizards Category:HollowOmega